


Acquiescence

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Kuroyume
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Costume Kink, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Flogging, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoharu dominates Kyo, but it's not completely unwilling on Kyo's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unna_rainchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unna_rainchaser).



> Prompt[s]: for [](http://unna-rainchaser.livejournal.com/profile)[**unna_rainchaser**](http://unna-rainchaser.livejournal.com/) : Anything that includes someone being Kiyoharu's bitch. Also for R - restraint for [](http://jrockfetishfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**jrockfetishfic**](http://jrockfetishfic.livejournal.com/).  
>  Comments: For [](http://glompalicious.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glompalicious.livejournal.com/)**glompalicious** : the "you should write" meme.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, rapturouspurple, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Zatsuon shakai" by Gazelle

Kyo stood nervously at the foot of the bed, his head bowed, red hair hanging in his face. The costume he was wearing reminded him bitterly of something from a dominatrix film and he had the distinct feeling he wasn't going particularly like where this was all going. All the same, he stood there, allowing it to happen. He shifted a little, the leather short shorts pulling at the skin of his thighs and the black pleather stripper boots creaking softly.

Kiyoharu smirked, staring up at him from where he lay across the bed. His eyes lazily drifted over the shorter male, his tongue slipping out and wetting his pink lips. "Open your pants." His gaze drifted down from Kyo's nude upper body to his clothed crotch.

The small redhead let his hands fall on his waistline and slowly he began to open them, popping the three buttons open and then pulling the material apart to reveal the rest of his flat tummy and his flaccid length.

"Good," he murmured, shifting onto his side. "Now touch your cock." His voice slurred slightly as he spoke.

Kyo swallowed, closing his eyes and pushing his hand down to his length. Grasping himself, he began to move his hand, using short tugs to get his dick to cooperate with him. Slowly, he hardened, body shivering a little as he let his thoughts drift, fantasizing about someone sucking him off. His breathing escalated, his pulse pounding as he started moving faster, wrist a blur as he pleasured himself. He shifted a little bit, stance widening as he lowered his other hand into his pants, fingers grasping at his balls, squeezing the flesh and causing him to moan.

"Did I tell you that you could do that?"

Kiyoharu's voice snapped Kyo from what he was doing, his eyelids flying open and his breath catching in his throat. He pulled his second hand free, whimpering softly, his eyes wide. This meant trouble. What had started relatively innocent was quickly plunging into something much darker. His thoughts raced ahead at a dizzying speed, his mind coming up with all kinds of things the other male could make him do. "No," he murmured, bowing his head.

"Let go of your dick and take off those shorts."

Kyo did as he was told, quickly removing the tight shorts, putting them aside after he'd folded them neatly. He stood, feeling awkward as the other assessed him.

"Come here. Lie down and position yourself for the cuffs." Kiyoharu pushed himself up from the bed, swinging his legs over the side and then standing. He swiftly walked across the small bedroom to the closet, reaching inside and starting to rummage around in a cardboard box.

Kyo eyed him warily, shoulders slumping as he crawled onto the bed, laying down on his stomach and reaching for the first cuff, putting it around his wrist and tightening it with the pull-strap. He placed his other wrist inside the other cuff and waited for Kiyoharu to come and tighten that one for him. Turning his head, he waited, breath puffing out against the pillow and his erection pressed between the bed and his abdomen.

Kiyoharu found what he was looking for, pulling the item from the box and hiding it behind his back as he came back to the bed. "Close your eyes, Kyo."

The redhead did as he was asked, closing his eyes obediently, breathing steady even when hands descended on his wrist, latching him into the second cuff. His hips shifted a little, impatient with the lack of stimulation to his nether regions.

The older man stood back after Kyo was tied in good and tight. "Get on your knees, ass in the air."

Kyo scrambled to do as he was asked to, pulling his legs up under him and then pushing his butt into the air as if he wanted to be fucked.

"Spread your thighs."

He shifted again, grunting with the effort as he did, finally displaying himself again, ass raised high, pale thighs parted, and his balls and cock delicately hanging between his legs. His fingers curled around the straps to the cuffs, holding on tight.

Kiyoharu smirked, finally drawing the item from behind his back, fingers trailing over the falls of the black leather flogger. The silver handle gleamed in the faint light of the room. "Such a naughty boy, touching your balls when I didn't tell you that you could." He positioned himself, raising his hand and then bringing the flogger down with a snap. The falls smacked across Kyo's bottom, making the redhead yelp and jerk. The blonde chuckled, swishing the flogger back and forth a few times over the other's behind, though only teasingly. Just when Kyo started to relax, Kiyoharu pulled back and delivered a swift, hard smack with the implement.

Kyo cried out, his body jerking forward and then pushing back, bottom arched high in the air. For as much as it hurt, he enjoyed it. The evidence of that hung dripping between his legs. He shivered and spread his legs a little more, hoping Kiyoharu would comply with the unspoken request. For now though, he was just happy it wasn't like last time. This he could enjoy. But when the older man had deemed it good punishment to fuck him for an hour with a huge dildo, Kyo hadn't liked that at all. It never felt right... not having a real cock inside his body. Fake things always displeased him.

Another smack resounded in the room. This time the falls came down across the backs of his upper thighs. The sting told him for sure there were red stripes left behind from the force of it. He bit out a whimper, hips bucking in a vain attempt to get some friction to his dick. He bit his lip, eyes screwed closed as he strained back toward Kiyoharu.

A moment later, he got his wish, three strikes in quick succession coming across his testicles. A sharp scream came from his lips at the feeling. He shivered and arched as hard as he could. The mixture of pleasure and pain swirled in his blood, lighting him on fire as he tugged hard at the bonds around his wrists. He didn't want free, he just needed to struggle, needed to do something with the extra exhilaration this all gave him. He let out a small snarl, his eyes opening as he stared at the wall in front of him, an almost deranged look in his eyes.

Kiyoharu lightly dragged the flogger over the smaller man's balls. He then pulled back and snapped the flogger, catching the bottom of his sac with the tips of the falls, the rest hitting the bed with a powerful sound. Kyo screamed louder than before, his entire body clenching up in agony. But just as fast as the pain swept over him, the pleasure followed, plunging him headfirst into an abyss of ecstasy.

The thought flitted through Kyo's mind that if he didn't ask soon, he was going to violate a standing rule. He whimpered and then managed to choke out the necessary question. "M-May I cum?"

"May I cum, what, Kyo?" Kiyoharu chuckled darkly just after.

"M-Master," Kyo forced out, his head buried in the pillow in utter humiliation of having to ask in such a way.

"Yes, you may." Kiyoharu stood there, his eyes glued to the little redhead, wondering how he would go about doing so without any stimulation or help from him.

After a moment of waiting on Kiyoharu to strike him again and then finding that that wasn't going to happen, Kyo gave up. He dropped back down on the bed, legs spreading until his dick was touching the bed. Moaning softly, he jerked his hips, starting to push his erection against the bedspread. Over and over he thrust, gasping at the pleasure as it shot through his body like an arrow. His hands pulled on the straps harder, his hips moving frantically, ass clenching.

Kiyoharu watched, his eyes glittering. Kyo was so elegant, even then, in the midst of such a ridiculous position, trying to get himself off. After a few minutes, finally hearing Kyo's frustrated whines bubbling out, he found the best moment and angle and then smacked the flogger across Kyo's asscheeks again. This time, the falls struck slightly into his crack, a few of them reaching that perfect bud in between.

Kyo cried out, his back arching severely and his hips jerking a few final times, the actions actually shoving the bed against the wall. He tensed entirely, remaining still for a good twenty seconds before collapsing in a heap, his orgasm spent on the bed beneath him.

The blonde smirked, climbing on the bed next to Kyo's head, lifting his upper body up and positioning his own achingly hard cock at Kyo's mouth. "Suck."

Kyo didn't even open his eyes, he just opened his mouth and accepted the cock into his cavern. He sucked on it as Kiyoharu moved his hips, providing all the motion for the act. It wasn't very long before the thrusts grew almost frantic, making it obvious that Kiyoharu had been almost as turned on as Kyo himself had been.

Kiyoharu plunged one hand into Kyo's red hair, holding it tight in his grip as he pulled back and wrapped one hand around his dick, jerking off hard and fast. A few seconds passed by and then he came, moaning rather obnoxiously. Cum splashed over Kyo's mouth and chin, dribbling down as the little redhead kept his mouth firmly shut.

The older of the two men settled back on his knees, panting softly while he stared down at the mess he'd made. He smirked and then reached over, releasing one of Kyo's wrists before flopping back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You suck dick well, Kyo."

Kyo grunted, freeing himself from the other cuff before rolling off the bed and stumbling his way toward the bathroom. "Fuck off, Kiyoharu."

The blonde laughed, shaking his head. "Just did, thanks."

And all Kyo could do was glare.

**The End**  



End file.
